Only Love That Lasts
by Alyiousa
Summary: Unrequited Love is the only love that lasts


**Title: **Winter Kisses**  
Pairing: **Harry/Hermione  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognise, everything belongs to K Rowling and her affiliates  
**Dedication: **For those who realise that if you love someone, you should set them free  
**Rating: **PG

She walked alone in the deserted street, frozen snowflakes bestowing her with icy kisses; melting on her cheek and making her shiver. She hugged her arms tightly around herself, trying to draw an ounce of warmth from her cold limbs. She was not dressed for winter in London, her plain denims and thin sweater no match for Mother Nature in November. Her coat lay in a house some indescribable distance away, forgotten as she had fled the one person she had never expected to break her heart. She didn't know where she was going. She simply walked. Endlessly walking the winding, snowy streets of London. Her wand was held limply in her hand. She had considered Apparating home but had no real desire to be there where everything reminded her of him. She thought about going to see Ginny, but who she reminded her of would offer her no comfort right now. The idea of going to Harry popped into her head, but she discarded it just as quickly for various reasons. Ron breaking her heart was not Harry's fault and would do nothing but cause tension between the friends. As much as Hermione hated Ron right now, she did not want to be the cause of his broken friendship with Harry. So instead she walked. Aimlessly she trudged through the snow, her mind blessedly numb now, free from the images of her boyfriend and old school enemy wrapped together in an expression of lust and love. Hermione bit back a sob, she was done crying over him, ino man is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry/i. Clichéd as only a mother could be, but it was true.

Hermione stopped suddenly, convinced she heard a voice calling her name. She turned on the spot, her already uncontrollable hair whipping wildly about her head in the gusting winds. She scraped it back from her eyes, a futile gesture as it instantly resumed its chaotic dance, tangling itself in knots about her 

face. Huffing impatiently Hermione spun back around and stalked off in the direction she was previously heading.

**"Hermione"**

This time she definitely knew she heard her name being called. She looked over her shoulder and saw a familiar shock of platinum blonde hair. She rolled her eyes as she continued walking away.

**"I'm not in the mood tonight Malfoy"** she told him crisply over her shoulder, trying to act strong even as she could feel tears welling in her eyes. Malfoy was just as much a victim in this as she was. And his presence here was proof that she had not stumbled upon them accidently, they had planned for her and Malfoy to find out about their partners' infidelities. It should have shocked her that her best friend of over ten years could be so cruel, but with Parkinson spewing poison in his ears it didn't. She knew men did stupid things for a pretty face and surprisingly Parkinson had turned into quite a stunner.

She jumped, startled as a hand slipped into her own, she hadn't heard Malfoy's approach, didn't know he was so close. Wordlessly he changed her direction, heading her towards a small coffee shop he knew to not be too far from here. She clung desperately to the unexpected source of warmth, feeling scalding tears slip from her eyes and burn a trail down her frosty cheek. Malfoy's arm felt heavy round her shoulder as he pulled her into his side but she accepted it gratefully, needing to feel close to someone, even if it was her old school enemy. As they walked the conversation slowly started to flow until a small smile appeared on Hermione's face as she looked up into Malfoy's eyes. A bittersweet smile, but a smile none the less, sincerity shining in her eyes which was reflected in the grey orbs that looked back down into hers, his own lips curling into an answering smile.

A small jingling bell heralded the couple's entrance in the small independent cafe, the hesitant small talk turning into full blown conversation. The half smiles giving way to wolfish grins; respect, admiration 

and something more blossoming in two sets of cautious eyes. As they bantered and joked and gave each other secret smiles over cups of tea and coffee, they were unaware of the ever watchful gaze permanently glued on them.

A man stood in the shadows, accepted as one of them they gladly hid him, their black, wispy fingertips caressing his face as he stood motionless, surveying the now laughing couple in the cafe. His green eyes were as motionless as his body, fixed steadily on his best friend and old Quidditch opponent. It was a cruel way for Hermione to find our about Ron's betrayal, but it was the only way he could do it without he himself telling her and risking getting shot down as the messenger. He had intended to be there for her, to talk to her, to hug her and dry her tears. He had intended for him to be the one she would bestow a small smile upon and then perhaps, in time, he could tell her of how he felt, of how much she truly did mean to him. He hadn't counted on Malfoy however, but watching her rich dark eyes spark with happiness as she playfully slapped Malfoy's arm over one comment or another, he was glad Fate had intervened. He loved Hermione too much, their friendship meant the world to him and maybe a relationship would have muddied their waters. Instead she could be happy with Malfoy if things continued on in this vein and Harry would still be her best friend. The one she always turned to, the one constant in her ever changing world. That was enough for him. If you love someone, set them free. Let them fly and find their own way in life. If it was meant to be then they would come back, if not, he would always be watching her from the shadows, waiting to catch her if she fell, never letting her know how he truly felt. It was enough for him. Knowing she was happy, loved and safe was all he asked.

Besides, unrequited love was the only love that lasted.


End file.
